<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Day for a Dark Lord by RuhRo7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049324">Hard Day for a Dark Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuhRo7/pseuds/RuhRo7'>RuhRo7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuhRo7/pseuds/RuhRo7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As I was coming out of a panic attack the other day I imagined this scenario. I felt that I had to write this little thing down. Please don't read if it may potentially trigger you, it deals with the issues some people face when freaking out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard Day for a Dark Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t breathe, the world was ending. He was dying, and all because he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. Oh how his enemies would laugh themselves sick when they heard the news. The Dark Lord, thought to be immortal by all, taken out because he couldn’t figure out how to breathe. </p><p>“Voldemort I need you to breathe with me.” The blurry figure in front of him was trying to tell him something.</p><p>“Can’t… Can’t breathe…”</p><p>“Hush, I want you to push out all that air you’ve been sucking in. That’s it, good. Now big deep breath and hold it...keep holding… ok and out.” The blurred mass was insistent on him following the pattern, gently chiding when he started to hyperventilate again. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears that had been blurring his vision drip down his face. When he opened them again the blurry image in front of him had transformed. Harry, his Harry was trying to help him. He felt his breath hitch in a sob at the thought of help, of someone caring enough to speak softly to him and try to calm him down. </p><p>Harry, seeing that Voldemort fully recognized him now and was coming out of the worst of the panic attack, leant forward and wrapped the Dark Lord into a tight hug. It took many uncountable moments with Voldemort’s breathing switching between controlled deep breaths and shuddering gasps before he finally calmed enough for Harry to let go. Not that Voldemort agreed with that plan, no. He grabbed the young man and laid back, hearing Harry squeak rather adorably as he settled him on top of his body. The weight of his Harry on top of him soothed something in Voldemort that had made him feel like he was floating away after he stopped crying. </p><p>“Voldemort, aren’t I too heavy? You can’t be comfortable.” Harry was shifting as though to ease his slight weight from him. </p><p>“No, stay. You weigh nothing.” He hoped Harry would read between the words, seeing that Voldemort needed this comfort, needed to have his Harry holding him to the earth so he wouldn’t float off. Needed the weight on his chest so he wouldn’t start hyperventilating again. </p><p>With a soft kiss to the Dark Lord’s temple, Harry turned and let himself be held there. Both of the men drifting between sleep and wakefulness. Before long they were both sound asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>